


Mornings aren't that bad with Chloe

by Green_Eyed_Weirdo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Weirdo/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Weirdo
Summary: The one with beca having an internal freak out when waking up in Chloe's arms.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Mornings aren't that bad with Chloe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aca_awesomenerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_awesomenerd/gifts).



> I haven’t written anything in a while, so this is a few weeks late. It was supposed to be posted for your birthday but as that’s already 3 weeks ago, I post it today as a present for moving day. Enjoy!

Beca hates mornings. She hates them with a passion. As her mind is being dragged to consciousness, she refuses to open her eyes just yet. She tries to stretch a little but feels another warm body pressed against hers. She registers the arm around her and the skin contact on her cheek. Sneakily, she opens one eye and sees freckled skin and messy red hair. She feels a sleepy breath of air going through her own hair and can’t stop her brain while it takes off on a trip back to last night's events. _“Last night. Oh shit, last night…”_

Beca and Chloe were so bored after almost six weeks of quarantine in their tiny Brooklyn apartment. Amy had been visiting family in Australia when the pandemic started and she’d let them know she was staying there for the time being. Yesterday Chloe had been in a very un-Chloe mood. She’d been moody, sad and easily annoyed all day and Beca had been doing her absolute best to cheer her best friend up, but nothing seemed to be working. Chloe, who got her energy from seeing and speaking to other people, just needed human contact. Beca understanding this being a difficult time for the usually bubbly redhead, had been trying to think of some way to distract Chloe. When she took two beers out of the fridge some time after dinner, she hoped offering to spent the evening playing games would do the trick.

She feels Chloe stir a little beneath her, and quickly closes her eyes again. She doesn’t want her best friend to know she’s awake yet. Chloe’s hand starts to lazily run up and down her arm and she feels goosebumps following the motion.

Chloe’s happy self had come back more and more with each round of some weird card game Beca had never heard of before. Chloe had insisted this was a game she used to play in college all the time, but Beca was pretty certain Chloe was making up rules as they played, making Beca drink more than she intended to. Not that she minded of course. Anything to see Chloe smile.

Suddenly she distinctly remembers a particular moment; She was looking at Chloe, subtly admiring her beautiful face when Chloe had looked up, locking eyes with Beca. Her bright smile turned into a cheeky smirk as her eyes quickly looked down at Beca’s lips and back up again.

Beca, still desperately trying to keep her eyes closed, feels her lips start to tingle and her mouth going dry. _“They’d kissed.”_ This is the moment Beca’s brain decides to have the trip down last night’s memory lane be accompanied by a spiralling freak-out.

_“Fuck fuck fuck fuck. They had kissed. She’d really made out with Chloe. Finally!! But also; Fuck! What does this mean? Did they do more then kissing? Did they have sex? Wait…”_ \- Beca makes her brain focus - _“No, she’s wearing her shorts. Okay, pfieuw, no sex yet. What? Yet? Bec, focus.”_

She knows she breathing heavily by now and that Chloe would’ve probably noticed she’s awake. She hasn’t said anything yet though. _“why hasn’t she said anything? She must know i’m awake. I'm not exactly having a subtle freak out here. Oh my god, what if she regrets it? She does. Chloe regrets what happened last night! She’s also pretending to be asleep just to not have to talk to me. This is going to be so awkward. I fucked everything up”_

Beca’s emotions are trying to take over and she decides to do what she does best. She tries to move from Chloe’s embrace but feels strong arms tighten a little more around her. Chloe lets out a tired sigh, pulls her a bit closer and plants a soft kiss to her head. Beca tries to move from the embrace again, with a little more force this time, but Chloe still won’t let her go. _“Bec… please don’t…”_

It’s spoken so softly but Beca hears it loud and clear. She looks up and meets Chloe’s bright blue eyes shining back at her. She gives Chloe a questioning look and waits for her to speak again. _“I know what you’re doing. Your brain is going a mile a minute to process the fact that we made out.”_ Beca lets the breath she’d been holding escape while she slowly nods. _“It’s okay, Bec. Take your time, just… don’t run. Please.”_ They lock eyes again and she sees sincerity in Chloe’s eyes. And just like that, she calms down. It’s like it washes over her as Chloe’s arms tighten around her once more. Beca settles back into Chloe’s arms, her own arm around Chloe’s waste and their legs tangled together.

Beca has no idea how long they’ve been laying together like this, but she definitely feels more rested then when she first opened her eyes. She looks up and sees Chloe looking at her. _“Good morning sleepy head”_ Chloe sounds like she’s probably been awake for a while. _“Where you just watching me sleep, you weirdo?”_ Beca’s voice still a little sleepy. _“Yes. You looked so cute”_ Beca frowns and pulls the blanket over her head. _“I’m not cute. I’m badass”_ Chloe laughs, pulls the blanket back and kisses her cheek. _“Of course you are.”_

_“About last night…”_ Chloe starts carefully, _“it’s okay if you just want to forget it ever happened, Bec. I understand.”_ Beca doesn’t really know what to say. The internal dialogue starts immediately though: _“No she doesn’t want to forget it happened. But, if that’s what Chloe wants… then yeah, of course. She can do that. She can shove her feelings down again. She’s been doing it for years. No big deal.”_

Chloe sits up a bit more in the bed, and Beca looks up at her as she adjusts herself too. Chloe gives her a sad smile and Beca realizes she’s been quiet for a while. Her brain and mouth are definitely not in sync, because her mouth starts talking before her brain even thought about what to say. _“No Chlo, that’s…”_ she needs a moment to gather up her courage _“That’s not what I want. I can’t just forget this happened.”_ She sees Chloe’s smile relax a little, but also a mixture of anxiety and hope on her face. She knows she has to be more clear and tells herself to be the badass she always claims to be. _“I can’t just forget about last night, because… ehm... I’m in love with you.”_

She isn’t looking at Chloe the moment she speaks the words and she speaks them so softly, it’s almost a whisper. When Chloe stays quiet, she genuinely begins to wonder if Chloe even heard her at all. After another moment she dares to look at Chloe and is met with two watery eyes as Chloe lets out a sob. _“Chlo, I’m sorry. Shit, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m…”_ Beca’s ramble is interrupted by Chloe’s lips pressed against her own. She relaxes into the kiss and almost whines when Chloe stops it way to soon.

_“What…”_ Beca starts but is interrupted yet again. _“I’m in love with you too.”_ Beca has never seen Chloe look at her like that before. _“yeah?”_ Beca asks while she wipes away the tears on Chloe’s cheeks. _“yeah.”_

Beca has to admit, mornings with Chloe aren’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @green-eyed-weirdo.


End file.
